Ronda 9
Ronda 9 (pronounced as Ronda Nuebe / lit. Nine Patrol) is the flagship national network evening news program of RPN and the flagship AM radio station Radyo Ronda in the Philippines. It was premiered on February 5, 2018, coinciding with the network's relaunch as the Kabarkada network, replacing the former primetime news program ''Arangkada Balita''. The newscast is anchored by Alex Tinsay. Tinsay joins with Janeena Chan as the program's entertainment news segment anchor. The hour-long newscast is broadcast nationally from Monday to Friday at 6:30PM-7:30PM (PST) on RPN with a nationwide simulcast over 8 RPN TV stations and official Facebook pages of RPN, RPN News and RPN Radyo Ronda. It can be heard simultaneously on radio through DZKB Radyo Ronda 1422 and its cable and digital TV version DZKB Radyo Ronda TV, with 12 RPN-Radyo Ronda provincial stations nationwide. The newscast is made available overseas via RPN's international brand, RPN USA. Ronda 9 delivers the hottest headlines and the most relevant news gathered from all over the Philippines through the RPN Regional news teams on both TV and radio (Radyo Ronda) with an involvement from its nationwide radio reporters and delivering the mix of the hot and fresh news stories from national, local, regional and international news, as well as public service, police report, weather, sports news and entertainment news. Background The newscast is based on the TV counterpart of RPN's AM radio station under the brand Radyo Ronda. Airing history On January 29, 2018, RPN News executives, among them is RPN News and Public Affairs head Marigold Haber-Dunca, began holding meetings with higher-ups on plans to launch an all-new primetime news program that will serve as a replacement to ''Arangkada Balita''. On February 4, 2018, RPN announced the launch of Ronda 9 during the public millennial variety extravaganza Kabarkada Mo: The RPN Relaunch at Luneta Park, Manila. Ronda 9 premiered its initial and maiden broadcast on February 5, 2019 at 6:30pm. patterned after the radio news programming of RPN’s AM radio Radyo Ronda and coincide with the network's relaunch and re-branding as the Kabarkada network, replacing ''Arangkada Balita''. Also, along with NewsWatch sa Umaga, NewsWatch Alas-Nuebe, NewsWatch sa Tanghali, NewsWatch sa Hapon, RPN News Break and NewsWatch, it has a brand new logo, brand new set and a new-improved news desk, plus a brand new energetic RPN News soundtrack which incorporates the elements of big beat, rave, electronic music and techno, adopted all the network's flagship news programs. This is the second news program for Alex Tinsay, who is the final anchor of Arangkada Balita. Mostly, the program was targeting some male viewers, while waiting for RPN's Primetime Talaga block for youth, younger and young adult viewers. On the same day, Nikos Peñaranda was retained as the weather forecaster for Panahon Ronda, while Papa Jackson was hired to become the news reader as humor and features reporter for Papa JackRonda. Also in the telecast, Tinsay will be joined by an influencer, lifestyle blogger and TV host Janeena Chan who introduced the newscast as the entertainment news segment anchor for Intriga Ronda where she anchored with Alex. Before the 6:30 pm news, Chan is also the anchor of E-Extra, an early-evening entertainment news program featuring local and international showbiz and entertainment scenes, which also served as a pre-program for Ronda 9. Anchors Main anchor * Alex Tinsay (born in September 17, 1958) Segment anchors * Nikos Peñaranda - Panahon Ronda * Janeena Chan (born in April 6, 1993) - Intriga Ronda * Papa Jackson - Papa JackRonda Segments * Serbisyo Ronda - Public service segment. * Pulis Ronda - Police reports around Metro Manila. * Global Ronda - Global news around the globe. * CCTV Ronda - CCTV report where caught in the act via CCTV or dashcams – accidents, violation, and wrongful activities caught on CCTV Cameras. * Panahon Ronda - Weather forecast like a weatherman Nikos Peñaranda. * Palakasan Ronda - Sports news * Intriga Ronda - Entertainment news anchored by the gossip insider Janeena Chan. * Papa JackRonda - Light human-interest stories and features with Papa Jackson as humor and features reporter (e.g., travel, food, festivals, etc.). Also, some of its provincial reporters from the regional AM radio stations nationwide under the brand Radyo Ronda, serving as partial affiliate of sister station DWIZ in Metro Manila. Ronda 9 on RPN Regional Ronda 9 regional editions are broadcast on all Radio Philippines Network owned and operated and affiliate stations nationwide. All regional editions air every late afternoons and some have simulcast over RPN USA for overseas viewers and on the network's AM radio stations in selected regions. 'Luzon' * ''Ronda 12 Amianan'' (RPN-12 Baguio) 'Visayas' * ''Ronda 8 Negros'' (RPN-8 Bacolod) * ''Ronda 9 Bisaya'' (RPN-9 Cebu and RPN-8 Dumaguete) 'Mindanao' * ''Ronda 5 Chavacano'' (RPN-5 Zamboanga) * ''Ronda 5 Northern Mindanao'' (RPN-5 Cagayan de Oro) * ''Ronda 9 Dabaw'' (RPN-9 Davao) Awards and nominations 'COMGUILD Media Awards' *2018 COMGUILD Media Awards (Best Male News Presenter) - Won (Alex Tinsay) *2018 COMGUILD Media Awards (Best News Program) - Won See also * #RPN9 #Miscellaneous #OffTopic: RPN... - Louise Gerald Del Castillo | Facebook * RPN 9 Flyers, Print Ads, Posters & Logo Designs | Facebook * All-new RPN 9 hits TV screens on February 5 * RPN 9 revamped its programming for the millennials * Primetime Talaga Viewing on RPN 9 * RPN 9 reveals why its TV ratings doubled * RPN 9 Celebrates 58th Year of Philippine TV * RPN News and Public Affairs * List of programs broadcast by Radio Philippines Network * List of Philippine television shows References External links * Official Website * Ronda 9 on Facebook * Ronda 9 on Twitter Category:Philippine news series Category:RPN News Category:2018 Philippine television series debuts Category:Radio Philippines Network Category:RPN Network shows Category:Filipino-language television programs